


Study Hall

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey takes a break from study hall, and makes a new friend.





	Study Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr as a prompt based on avamarga's [90s AU drawing of Kylo and Rey](https://avamarga.tumblr.com/post/169668005795/i-present-to-you-the-90s-au-nobody-asked-for)

Rey was bored in study hall. She was _always_  bored in study hall, because study hall was _boring_. She’d already finished all her homework, and she’d done an outline for the big history project that wasn’t due for two weeks. She didn’t want to get too far ahead because that would just mean more boredom in the future. Better to spread it out evenly. 

Finishing twenty minutes early would normally give her time to pass notes back and forth with Finn, but he was out sick and Rose was all the way on the other side of the room. So Rey grabbed the hall pass off the proctor’s desk with a smirk and made her way towards the girl’s bathroom the was furthest from study hall - on the other end of the school, down the arts corridor - as slowly as she could.

Rey loved the arts corridor. She’d taken two semesters of studio art the previous year - her freshman year - but had decided against it this year. She didn’t regret it, exactly, but she missed the hour of creativity every day. Even the smell of the corridor, a recognizable combination of organic and chemical, made her strangely nostalgic.

She wasn’t alone, though. As she passed the advanced art classroom another student ambled out, a brute of a man, tall and broad and dressed all in black with messy black hair down to his shoulders. He pushed past her rudely, didn’t even look at her, and went through the door behind her that led to the outside.

“Hey!” She called after him, but he continued to ignore her, just loped through the door and allowed it to shut behind him.

His purposeful disregard for her annoyed her more than it should have, and instead of continuing her way to the girl’s room she followed him out the door, tracking him around the corner of the building where he was trying to light a cigarette with no help from the light fall breeze.

“Hey!” She said again. “You’re not supposed to be outside. And you’re not supposed to be smoking at school, either.”

By this time he’d got the thing lit and taken a puff, and he blew smoke out of his nose as he looked her up and down. This annoyed her too, and she crossed her arms. He chuckled.

“Yeah, well. This is more fun than spending another minute in that stupid classroom.”

Rey gasped. “But it’s _art_. I wish I was taking art this year.” Her shoulders slumped, and she looked at the ground as she kicked it with her toe. She missed his keen gaze.

“Yeah, you like art then?” 

“I do. I took it last year but decided to take more math this year. Better for college applications, right? But it was really fun, and I miss it.”

The guy nodded and blew out another cloud of smoke. 

“Yeah well, I’m supposed to be doing an independent study but the teacher isn’t letting me do what I want so it sucks right now.”

Rey could understand that, and perhaps something on her face communicated that to him because the next thing she knew he was introducing himself.

“I’m Kylo. What’s your name?”

“I’m Rey. How do you get to take an independent study in art? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Kylo laughed. “You bug Ms. Holdo until she gives in and lets you work during her planning hour, I guess. She’s also friends with my mom, which doesn’t hurt.” He shrugs gives her a crooked smile, which lights up his face a bit and makes Rey smile, too. 

But then he frowns at her. “Shouldn’t you be in class, though?” 

“Yeah, but it’s just Study Hall, and I’m already done. So I’m trying to keep myself entertained before next period.”

Kylo gazes at her quizzically for a moment before looking as though he’s made up his mind. 

“Rey, why don’t we see if Ms. Holdo will let you come in a few days a week during your Study Hall to work on some art? It’ll give you something to do and it might be nice to have someone for me to talk to, once in a while, you know.”

Although his expression is neutral Rey can see the tips of his ears turn red through his hair as he leans over to stub out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe, and it makes her heart skip.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it!” Rey replies, and he grins at her and holds the door open as they make their way back into the school building.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
